Black Tears
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Alma is pregnant with Becket child and they are on the run from the Replica and ATC. But when Alma gets captured, and have more experimental test done on her. She is given a new power. Now, Becket is trying to reach and rescue Alma, but will he reach her.


**TUT: Hey everyone this is The Unknown Twinkie. Me and ****Sergeant Daniel have been in the F.E.A.R moment so we both decide to write our own version of F.3.A.R so please enjoy and don't forget to read Sergeant Daniel F.E.A.R story when he post it.^o^**

_Summery: _Alma is pregnant with Becket child and they are on the run from the Replica and ATC. But when Alma gets captured, and have more experimental test done on her. She is given a new power. Now, Becket is trying to reach and rescue Alma, but will he reach her in time, or will Alma forget the person she truly love and kill him.

**M for Language, Violence, Blood, Gore, and Lemons.**

Talking

_Thoughts/whispering_

YELLING

**ALMA Chanting**

_Demon/Creatures speaking_

-Note this story will be between Alma, Becket and Stratum P.o.v, Point-man and Fettel P.o.v will come later in the story-

A/N: Just a head's up through out the story Alma will be a little bit out of character due to the hormones and a little bit of a pervert. **You have been warn.**

**Black tears**

Chapter 1 Run away part1

Becket P.o.v.

I look at my watch to see what time it was but when I look at my watch time had stop.

"_Uh I can't believe it have stop oh well at lest I have another one."_ I thought to myself, and then I look at the sleeping girl right next to me.

Alma.

What a beautiful girl, her long black hair that reach half way down her back with her red dress that she love to wear and her yellow golden eyes can make anyone calm but when people see her they are afraid, man what a bunch of bastards. I look around the apartment which is in a good condition even though most of the hall ways are falling apart, I could hear Alma's creatures that she summoned patrolling the hall ways, I was about to fall asleep when I heard a moan and feel Alma hugging me tighter and burying her head in my chest so I turned my head and look at Alma and another moan escape her lips as I gently rub her stomach. I chuckled softly, I love rubbing her swollen stomach and it makes Alma happy, Alma have been pregnant for about four months and from what I can tell is that she is glad that she is pregnant, well who wouldn't? We have been on the run for about 2 weeks and I wonder if they know that we are on the run, well I hope not because I don't think Alma could stand all of running and so far we are lucky and I hope it would continue to be like that. I felt Alma releasing her grip and moved over a little bit over.

**Clank**

"_What was that?" _I thought.

So I rolled out of the bed and grab my gun that was right next to the nightstand and walk to the window and look out.

"_Nothing." _I sighed in relief and walk back to the bed but before I took a step, I saw Alma eyes open reviewing her yellow golden eyes and she sat up.

"Someone's here?" Alma said.

Alma P.o.v.

"Someone's here?" I said.

"Who?" Becket asks me.

"Replica soldiers, they are searching the building." I said.

I heard Becket cocking his gun and then walk up to me "How long will it take them to get here?" Becket asked me.

"About 10 to 15 minutes but no less then 20." I answered him.

"Then how did they get here?" Becket ask me.

"They walk over but there vehicles will be here in about 30 seconds." I said.

"_Damn it_." Becket swore under his breath.

I watch Becket walking to the window to look outside.

**Screech!**

"GO! GO! GO! SECURE THE AREA!" an officer yelled outside.

I got out of the bed and walk towards Becket with my hands on my swollen stomach.

"We have to get out of here." Becket said.

"How are we going to do that?" I said.

"Well I could distract them and then...no that would then give away our position." Becket said.

I was about to say something but then I heard Becket snap his fingers.

"That it." Becket said. I felt his hands on my shoulder's and said "Alma can you summon more creatures?"

"Yea why?" I asked.

"How many can you summon." Becket ask me.

"About twenty or thirty." I said.

"How many creatures do you have patrolling?" Becket asked.

"Forty." I said.

"Can you summon them back?" Becket ask.

"Yes." I said.

"Great, then this plan might work...alright Alma here's the plan." Becket said.

After hearing the plan I summon 28 more creatures and called back all the creatures.

"_What is it__ mistress?"_ one of the Shades ask.

"I need...I mean we need some of you to distract the Replica soldiers while the rest destroy the support beams." I said.

"_Your wish is our command."_ The Shade said and they disappeared to do what they have been told.

I turned to Becket and said "We need to get out of here before this building collapse."

"Don't worry we will." Becket said.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!" a Replica soldier yelled.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Another soldier screamed.

"WE NEED BACK UP! REPEAT! WE NEED BACK UP OVER!" A solder said over the radio.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Another soldier yelled.

"Now we can go." Becket said and he lead me to a door.

"A door?" I said.

"Yep now let's go." Becket said and he open the door and grab my hand and we started to go through.

Becket P.o.v

I was leading Alma through the door and if my calculation is correct this should lead us to the basement.

"Where are we going?" Alma said to me.

"Were going to the basement." I said.

"Why?" Alma said.

"Well because this way we can avoid the troops without being seen." I said.

"But it's never safe in the basement." Alma said.

"Ha that was good Alma." I said.

"I was being serious hm." Alma said pouting.

I chuckled at her face expression and started to lead her down the stairs. We could hear the Replica soldiers running from the creatures and we just reach the basement door when a Replica soldier ran straight toward us.

The soldier stops and yelled "THEY ARE OVER HERE AND THERE HEADING TO THE BASEMENT!"

I grab a knife from my side pocket and flung it at the soldier and the knife practically went right threw his throat killing him instantly and his body fell with a thud.

"Come on lets go." I said as I lead Alma down the basement stairs.

Once we were in the basement we started to head to the main sewer drain. Once there I started to open the main sewer grates when Alma pick the perfect time to complain.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN THERE!" Alma yelled and asked.

"Yes, now come on and go down there, I'll be right behind you." I said _"Oh please don't start having mood swings right now." _I thought.

"I don't want to go down there." Alma said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alma this is no time to complain now please go down there so we can escape." I said.

"You _want_ me to go down there but then when we are alone you will kill me. God, I can't believe I raped you." Alma complained while turning her back on me.

"_Nooo! Not the mood swings damn you stupid hormones."_ I said complaining in my head.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already." I said.

Oops.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO ME!" Alma screamed with tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"Alma, calm down. You're over reacting." I said trying to calm her down.

"YOU THINK I'M OVER REACTING! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANT TO PUT ME IN THE SEWERS!" Alma yelled.

"I never want to put you in the sewers. In fact, THAT WAS THE LAST PLACE I WANTED TO GO TOO." I said raising my voice.

-Meanwhile outside the basement door-

Stratum P.o.v

A couple of Replica soldiers were hovering around the door, when their commanding officer arrived.

"What are you guys hanging around here for?" the commander asked the group of soldiers.

Several soldiers turned around to face their commander, while the rest were still listening to Alma and Becket fighting.

"Commander Stratum what are you doing here?" One of them said.

"I could say the same thing." Stratum said.

"Oh, we're listening on a conversation." One of them replied.

"What conversation?" Stratum asks.

"The one that is happening in the basement." Another said.

"Okay? Who's fighting in the basement?"

"Um..._who is fighting again_?" one of the newbie's, asked the person next to him.

"_Alma and Becket."_ one of them whispered.

"_Oh..._" the newbie said and then turn back to the commander and said, "Alma and Becket sir."

"WHAT! THEIR IN THE BASEMENT, THEN WHY ARN'T YOU GUYS GOING IN AND GETTING THEM!" Stratum yelled. "ARE YOU GUYS THAT LAZY?"

"YEP!" The newbie said without thinking.

"Oh really." Stratum said.

"Uh..." the newbie was interrupted by Alma's scream.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THE BABY WILL LIKE ME BETTER THAN YOU!"

All but Stratum were snickering from Alma's comment.

"What happened so far?" One of the soldier ask those who listened to the conversation.

-back with Becket and Alma-

So far Becket has yet got Alma to cooperate into going in the sewer.

Becket P.o.v

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THE BABY WILL LIKE ME BETTER THEN YOU!" Alma screamed at me.

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_ I thought.

"Alma please, we have to get out of here so please, I'm begging you get in the sewers before the soldiers get down here and kill us." I said.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THE SEWERS AND THAT FINAL!" Alma yelled and she turned her back on me again.

"ALMA GET IN THE FUCKING SEWERS NOW!" I yelled.

"No." Alma said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! Hm."

"_Uh this is not getting us anywhere if we keep on yelling at each other."_ I thought. _"What should I do, there is no way to have her cooperating so there must be something that I can do...That's it."_

"Alma, do you want me to go down there first to prove to you that it is safe?" I said to her.

I saw Alma nodding her head.

"Okay here I go." I said and I started to climb down the ladder that leads to the sewers. Once I hit the bottom I look up and said "Alright Alma its safe now climbs down."

"NO!" Alma said.

"Gagh" I said and started to climb back up.

Once I got to the top a bullet almost hit me and I got out and grab my gun and started to shoot.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ALMA GO TO THE SEWERS NOW!" I yelled.

"No!" Alma said and a bullet missed her leg but she didn't move.

"_Uh she is being stubborn."_ I thought so just to get her down in the sewers so I did what I have to do and so I….pushed her.

"AH!" Alma yelled in surprised as she fell down in the hole to the sewers.

"_Hm maybe that wasn't the best way to get her down there but she was being so stubborn." _I thought. _"Now to get out of here."_

I threw a grenade at the replica soldiers and started to close the main sewer grates.

"LOOK OUT!"

"AH!"

**BOOM!**

"AH MY ARM!"

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE NOW!"

I jump down into the sewers just as the grates were closing.

Once I got down there I saw Alma standing there and giving me the "I will kill you" glare.

"What?" I said.

Great wrong answer again.

"That's it? I get push down into the sewers and all I get is "What?" how inconsiderate are you." Alma said.

"I was trying to save your life Alma that is all but you were being stubborn." I said.

"Aw you care for me thanks." Alma said and she hug me

"_First she was mad and now she is a lovely dovely uh I can never understand women when they are pregnant."_ I thought.

"Alright now lets get far away from here okay." I said.

Alma nodded her head in agreement.

"Great now lets go." I said.

I reload my gun and turn on the flashlight and grab Alma's hand and started to head down the sewers.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this story because there is more to come and it will get better as the story goes on so until the next time.**

**TUT OUT!**


End file.
